


Let the cat out of the bag

by AtrumCorvus



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Cat, FAHC, M/M, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtrumCorvus/pseuds/AtrumCorvus
Summary: When Gavin finds a cat. He and Jeremy have to work hard to keep it a secret from the rest of the crew, and Geoff's "No pets allowed" policy.





	Let the cat out of the bag

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnePhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnePhoenix/gifts).



> Written for the RT writers discord community's Secret Springfairy (Secret Santa in the spring). This story is written for Alex a.k.a. OnePhoenix. I hope you enjoy!

It wasn’t often that Jeremy was alone in the penthouse. He had used the calm and quiet to play the first Spyro game: Spyro the Dragon in the living room. It also wasn’t often that the huge television was used for a single player game, especially with no one watching. Though there had been the occasional time that the others watched someone else play a game, especially a horror game or something like Hitman.

Jeremy had turned the game and the television off a few minutes ago and was debating going to bed or grabbing another beer. Perhaps he could go to the roof to look at the moon and the rest of the night sky while drinking his beer. The sky was clear and the temperature was perfect. Not too hot, nor too cold.

Mind made up, Jeremy stood up and walked towards the fridge. The sound of the front door opening and closing stopped him in his track. Hide and scare whoever came in or continue his way towards the fridge? 

Who was he kidding, off course he would grab the chance to scare the living shit out of whomever that entered. Especially if it was Geoff or Gavin. The room was only illuminated by the moonlight coming through the windows. It gave enough light if you had been in there for a while, but it would look quite dark for someone just leaving the brightly lit elevator.

Jeremy had just taken his position behind the kitchen counter when the person entered the room. Whoever it was, the person made a beeline for the light to switch it on. It took Jeremy a moment to get used to the lights before he saw who had entered. Gavin. Perfect.

Jeremy was about to creep out of his hiding place when he heard a soft sound from Gavin. It was then that he noticed that the lad was holding something and Jeremy’s eyes lit up when he saw two furry ears peeking out from behind Gavin’s shoulder.

“Is that a cat?” Jeremy asked. 

Gavin jumped a few feet in the air and whirled around. Visibly startled even though that was no longer Jeremy’s intention.

“Bloody hell Jeremy. Were you there the whole time?” Jeremy nodded distractedly. Eyes focuses fully on the small orange cat in Gavin’s arms. 

“Hello buddy. Aren’t you the cutest little kitten in the world?” Jeremy cooed softly, while slowly walking towards Gavin. While the cat was quite small, it was by no means a little kitten.

Gavin’s eyebrows raised. “I thought you were a dog person.” 

Jeremy theatrically moved his right hand to his chest and his mouth widened in shock. “Me? A dog person? No way! I fucking love cats!”

“Then will you help me hide this lovely kitten from the rest? You know Geoff doesn’t allow pets in the penthouse.” Gavin begged him.

Jeremy nodded furiously. “I promise to help you hide the little one from everyone else.” He swore, hand still on his heart. “Where will we be hiding it by the way?” 

“Well my first plan was to hide her in my room, but now we can share custody to avoid suspicion.” Gavin suggested. 

“That’s sounds good to me.” Jeremy answered. “It’s a she then?”

Gavin nodded. “I found the poor thing hiding under a dumpster while two huge dogs tried to get to her. I had to safe her Lil J.” 

“It’s a good thing you did, but do you have stuff like food, bowls, toys and a litter box?”

Gavin’s grimace was enough of an answer. 

“I’ll hop by some shops then, since no one is back yet. There should be a store open at this time that sells pets stuff, right?” 

Gavin smiled. “That would be nice. I’ll text you the address of a store that should be open.”

Jeremy was already putting on his jacket. “Sent me a list of items you think we’ll be needing to pull this off. I’m in for the long run.” 

Gavin gave him a thumbs up while also holding his phone. Already typing on his phone. The cat was still lying on his shoulder. Held secure by Gavin’s other hand. 

Jeremy shot a quick picture of the pair before grabbing his wallet and leaving. He had no idea when the others would be arriving, so he had to move fast. 

Jeremy took the time that the elevator took to get down, to open Gavin’s first message with the address and finding the fastest way to get there. Jeremy was relieved to see that it would only take him about ten minutes to get there. A quick look at the website revealed that the store was indeed still open.

Jeremy took the red Habanero SUV that was parked in the garage to get to the store. It was inconspicuous and it would have enough space for everything he would need. 

To his surprise he wasn’t the only one doing some late night pet shopping. He could see a woman wandering the aisles and another person was being helped by a clerk with carrying some large bags containing dogfood.

Jeremy took a cart and first went for the necessities. Food, food and water bowls and litter boxes plus a bag of litter. After that he grabbed toys, scratching poles and comfortable looking cat beds. While Gavin and him could share some stuff, Jeremy enjoyed himself too much and bought two of everything he thought was needed.

Thanks to the list Gavin had sent him, he added treats, a cat carrier, a leash and a brush. Jeremy thought he would be fine with one cat carrier, but when he saw a backpack with a window in it for your pet, he knew he also had to buy that one.

The shopping trip had taken longer than Jeremy would’ve liked, but it seemed that he arrived before anyone else. He messaged Gavin to come down to carry stuff, because he couldn’t carry everything by himself in one trip. 

Gavin whooped when he saw all the things that Jeremy had bought and as expected the lad freaked out when he saw the backpack.

“We can go on walks with her! Jeremy you are amazing!” 

Jeremy grinned at Gavin’s words and tried hard not to show how much the compliment meant to him. Stupid crush would go away eventually.

“Let’s get this stuff upstairs before anyone else comes home.” Gavin nodded and together they hurried towards the elevator. Just as the stepped in they heard a car enter the garage. The lads looked at each other. Relieved at their narrow escape. 

“Okay, when we get upstairs we’ll put everything in your bathroom. We’ll switch stuff around when the coast is clear. But let’s not get caught on day one.” Jeremy said.

“You think we’ll get caught?” Gavin asked. 

Jeremy raised his eyebrows and gave him a look.

“Right. Stupid question.” Gavin acknowledged. 

When the elevator reached the right floor, the boys rushed out and ran towards Gavin’s room. They were quiet and careful when actually entering the room, though. The cat was nowhere to be seen, but Gavin pointed towards his bed and Jeremy suspected the cat was hiding under it.

After putting the bags down, Jeremy proposed the next step. 

“I’ll say to whoever arrived that you went to bed. That’ll give you time to make the cat comfortable and assure no one will enter your room. Be sure to keep quiet though. Michael would probably barge in if he suspects you’re still awake.” 

Gavin saluted him and Jeremy went to the kitchen to finally get his beer. He had just plopped down on the couch and grabbed his phone to look busy, when the door opened. The three gents walked in and Jeremy gave them a lazy wave.

“Had a good night?” He asked. Geoff nodded and walked towards him. He gave Jeremy a second to move his legs before sitting down. Jeremy then dumped his legs on Geoff’s lap and gave a cheeky grin at Geoff’s glare.

Jack sat down on the other couch with a beer, while Ryan walked over with two diet cokes. He handed one to Geoff who thanked him and then sat down on a chair himself. 

“Anyone else back yet?” Jack asked. 

Jeremy nodded. “Gavin came in earlier, but went straight to bed. I haven’t seen Michael yet.” He answered.

“Michael is staying over at Lindsay’s place.” Geoff informed him. “She threatened to buy a cat if Michael slept over at the penthouse again. Claiming she would get lonely otherwise.”

Jeremy laughed. “He does know that the cat is going to come one way or another right? The threats are going to get sillier and more difficult until he gives in.” Jack and Ryan smirked while Geoff just groaned.

“As long as she knows to keep the thing away from the penthouse.” Geoff whined. “God knows this house is enough off a mess without a damn pet in here. And who has to take care of that mess? Me.”

Jeremy didn’t say anything but quietly thought about the cat living with them a few doors away.

“I think Michael does a lot more cleaning then you do Geoff.” Ryan remarked. “I think even Trevor cleans up here more than you do, and he doesn’t even live here.”

Jeremy just listened to Geoff’s protests and the following conversation allowing the words to wash over him. He had just nodded of when he was softly shaken awake by Ryan. “Up you get, Lil J. Time for bed.” Jeremy snorted but allowed Ryan to hoist him to his feet. He yawned before walking towards his room. “Need me to tuck you in?” Geoff called after him. Jeremy gave him his middle finger without looking back and entered his room. It didn’t take him long to fall asleep.

________________________________________

The next few days everything went fine. The lads made sure not be with the cat at the same time or for too long. When there was a chance one of the other crew members would enter Gavin’s or Jeremy’s room they made sure the cat nor the cat stuff was anywhere to be seen. 

They hadn’t agreed on a name yet, but they figured that could wait for a bit. First they needed to see whether they could successfully keep the cat a secret from the others.

Jeremy was scoping a possible hideout belonging to a rival gang when he felt his phone buzz. He was seated in a nice café with a coffee, donut and a laptop in front of him. A very nice location to do a stakeout. Better then a rooftop or alley.

Jeremy checked his phone to see whether the message he got was anything important. It was a text from Gavin which could range to an important message with intel or a message with the question whether he wanted to get a million dollar in exchange for only drinking pickle juice for the rest of his live.

The message he got was somewhere in between. Jeremy had noticed that the cat wasn’t font of the litter box. Gavin had done some research and suggested that maybe the problem lay in brand of litter and not the cat’s previous lifestyle. 

Jeremy texted back that he would be done with the stakeout in about an hour, so he would buy some different brands of litter. He got a text back with the request to also get a new pair of headphones since the cat had bitten through the wire.

Jeremy rolled his eyes but texted back an affirmative answer. He was glad the cat’s obsession with wires only went to headphone wires and hadn’t expanded to chargers, mouse, keyboards or other types of wires. 

Gavin had already lost three headphones in as many days, while Jeremy only lost one and immediately replaced it with a wireless pair. He vowed to buy the Brit some wireless headphones to be done with the hassle. It would be less suspicious too. 

The hour past by fast with Jeremy typing down any suspicious movement. Most of the work would be done by the small camera he had hidden. It blended in with the existing decoration of the café and would hopefully not be noticed by the staff. Someone needed to change the battery and the memory card regularly though.

Jeremy paid for his coffee and the donut and left to do some shopping. He got the headphones first and then went to the same pet store as he first visited to get the litter. He also added some new toys that the cat could chew one. Hopefully it would ensure that the cat wouldn’t try to chew on other wires.

The drive back to the penthouse took a bit longer then the last time he had been shopping for cat supplies, since there was a lot more traffic on the road at this hour. Jeremy was glad when he finally reached the underground garage of the penthouse. It was almost time for dinner and he was hungry.

He popped open the trunk of his car and contemplated whether he should try to sneak the litter with him right now, or come back for it later. He had just decided to only grab the bag containing the headphones, when he heard a voice right behind him.

“Need any help carrying that?” 

Jeremy whirled around to face the Vagabond, no, Ryan, the mask was off. 

“Uhmmm.” 

He took too long to answer and Ryan snuck past him to grab a bag. And off course the nosy bastard peeked inside.

“Why do you need cat litter?” the gent asked. Ryan checked the other bags. “Let me rephrase that. Why do you need three bags of cat litter and cat toys?”

Ryan glanced back at Jeremy. The lad was about to answer, well lie actually, until he noticed the smirk on the other man’s face. He rolled his eyes and motioned for Ryan to drop the bags so he could close the trunk. Jeremy only grabbed the bag containing the headphones before closing the lid and locking the car.

“When did you find out?” Jeremy asked while making his way to the elevator. 

Ryan pouted as he followed him. “You’re no fun. I wanted to see you squirm and lie a bit more. But to answer your question, yesterday. I couldn’t find my charger and decided to borrow yours. We may have spent an hour or so cuddling.” 

Jeremy smirked.”I didn’t know you liked my charger that much.” Ryan’s laughter filled the elevator while Jeremy pushed the button to the right floor. 

“What’s the cat’s name?” The gent asked after he calmed down. 

Jeremy shrugged. “We haven’t decided yet. We couldn’t agree and we didn’t want to get to attached in case anyone would find out.” 

Ryan frowned. “You expected this to remain secret?” he asked.

Jeremy snorted. “God no. Have you met Gavin? I bet he is the one to spill the beans to everyone. But Geoff won’t allow it if he finds out, but I guess that’s a mood point now anyway.” 

“What do you mean? You don’t think I would betray Mr. Cuddles, do you?” the Vagabond looked outraged.

Jeremy raised his eyebrows. “You won’t? That’s a relief. And it’s Ms Cuddles for you.”

“Aah, I’ll have to think of some other names then. I guess Ezio is a no then.”

“Why Ezio?” Jeremy wondered out loud. 

“We’ll we all like games, so I thought that would be an obvious choice for a name.” 

Jeremy looked thoughtful when the exited the elevator, and remained quiet during dinner. No one looked surprised when he excused himself after dinner. He himself was surprised, though, when he was joined by Ryan and Gavin an hour later. 

“Hey Lil J. Ryan said we were going to discuss names.” Gavin said while carrying the orange kitten inside. “The others went out and Ryan filled me in about finding out about the cat.”

Gavin joined Jeremy on the bed, while Ryan grabbed Jeremy’s chair from behind his desk. The kitten immediately started to wander around.

“So I was think about Emerald, because of her eyes.” Gavin started.

“Her eyes are look more like green tourmaline if you want to compare it to gems.” Ryan countered.

“Wot?” Gavin gave Ryan a look, who in turn stuck his tongue out at Gavin.

“We’re not calling here Emerald or Tourmaline.” Jeremy objected. “I like Ryan’s earlier suggestion about naming her after a videogame character.”

“So like Lara or Evie?” Gavin asked. 

Jeremy nodded. “Yeah, but Eevee is not exactly a cat-like Pokémon.” The lad countered.

The other lad giggled. “I meant Evie Frye from Assassins Creed.”

Ryan snorted while Jeremy blushed a bit. “Right, sorry.”

“Well Bayonetta is a rubbish name.” Gavin noted as he laid down on the bed. “Samus is a possibility.”

Ryan continued the list. “Final Fantasy has a tone of female characters like Aerith, Tifa, Yuna or Lightning. Or you could go for Zelda, which Michael would appreciate.”

“I kinda like the name Yuna.” Jeremy said. “But what do you guys think of Cortana?”

Gavin shot up. “Jeremy, I absolutely love it!”

And so it was decided that the kitten would be called Cortana, after the AI from Halo. 

________________________________________

The next person to find out was, as expected, due to Gavin, though no one could really blame him. Lindsay had noticed a few cat hairs on his clothes and immediately pressured him into confessing. She swore to keep Cortana a secret and forced Michael into secrecy by telling him she wouldn’t ask for a cat again if he didn’t betray the others.

Michael had whined a lot for show, but eventually agreed. They all knew Lindsay would adopt the cat if they were forced to give it up. Michael was probably only evading the inevitable, but he worked hard to keep little Cortana a secret. He drew a line though, when he found out Ryan, Jeremy and Gavin all had a litter box and other various cat supplies in their rooms. They all used the same litter after a process of elimination. Gavin had been right about Cortana not liking the first brand of litter Jeremy had bought.

Then, after they had Cortana for almost three weeks, the cat escaped Gavin’s room when Ryan had entered. She had been wanting to discover the rest of the penthouse for a while now, but they had managed to keep her in the rooms until the day she escaped.

They couldn’t look to obvious when looking for her, since both Geoff and Jack were in the penthouse. After a few frantic hours the cat was found. 

She had been sleeping on one of Jack’s shirt and perfectly blended in with the flowers on that particular shirt. Sadly, she was found by the owner of said shirt.

Jack promised not the tell Geoff, but also told them they wouldn’t be able to hide Cortana forever. They already knew that, but didn’t like to be reminded of it anyway.

Now that everyone living in the penthouse, except for Geoff, was in the know, Cortana was allowed to roam the penthouse when Geoff was out. This soon lead to Matt, Trevor and Alfredo finding out about the cat when they visited. The latter mentioned that they should’ve called the cat Mara Sov after a character from Destiny, but he agreed that Cortana also sounded nice.

Then, on a rainy day when the whole crew was chilling inside playing a board game, Geoff found out…

________________________________________

The day had started out slow. Everyone was still tired from yesterdays raid. 

The building that they had been scoping had indeed been a safe house from a rival gang. It wouldn’t have been a problem if it hadn’t been on their turf. The Fakes had their own safe houses in various places in and out of the city, including enemy territory, but it wasn’t something the gangs actually permitted. 

So when Gavin had confirmed that the location was used by a rival gang, they immediately planned and executed a raid. There had only been four gang members in the building, but the potential information that was stored on phones, laptops and computers that they had confiscated could be invaluable.

The raid had been conducted under the cover of night, which meant that they had arrived home in the early hours of the morning. With no injuries and a good mood, they had first sat around with each other enjoying some drinks. The sun had already risen when they finally went to bed.

The sunrise had sadly been the last time the crew saw the sun for the rest of the day. When everyone was finally out of bed and enjoying a meal consisting of pancakes and waffles at around two in the afternoon, it had been raining for hours already.

Jack had suggested playing a game and since they had the time to play a longer game, they decided on a game of monopoly. Seeing that the conference room had more comfortable chairs than the table in the dining room, the crew tended to play their board and card games in there. The view over the city was an added bonus, even though almost all the rooms had amazing view.

Everyone was sitting down in their chairs when Geoff broke the silence. “Guys, why is there a cat on my chair?” 

The whole room froze. Jack expectantly looked at Gavin and the rest soon followed. Gavin was soon fidgeting in his chair. 

“I forgot the bring her back to my room.” Muttered Gavin.

“I fucking told you that you would be the one to ruin it.” Michael yelled.

Jeremy came to Gavin’s defense.”It was bound to happen eventually. But he managed to keep it a secret for a month. You only now because of Lindsay.” 

“As if I wouldn’t have found out myself!” Michael countered.

“Guess we’ll never know.” Ryan remarked.

“Well if any of you fucks followed Gavin on social media, you would have found out the day Gavin got the cat.” Geoff said.

“Wait? What!?” Jeremy gave Gavin an incredulous look. “Did you post the fact you found a cat on you social media?!”

Gavin blushed. “It was such a lovely photograph of her. She was lying in my arms and she looked so lovely, Lil J.”

“God. I can’t believe you. After all the effort we kept in keeping it a secret, Geoff…” Jeremy paused for a moment and looked at Geoff. “Are you saying that you knew about this from day one?”

Geoff smirked. “Why do you think I mentioned pets and cats in particular that evening, Rimmy Tim?” 

Jeremy groaned. 

“So, since you clearly already knew and didn’t protest about her, does this mean we can keep Cortana?” Ryan asked.

“You called her Cortana? That’s fucking awesome!” Geoff smiled, turned stern for a moment, but immediately gave that up for resignation. “Yeah whatever. You can keep her. But only because you’ve already proved to be able to clean up after her. But there won’t be any more cats!”

Gavin jumped up and hugged Geoff.

“Thanks you Geoff! Thank you for allowing me to keep her.” Gavin then looked at Jeremy for a long second before blushing and looking at the others. “Thank you for allowing us to keep her.”

Jeremy felt his heart skip a beat at Gavin’s words and look. Did he mean the whole crew when he was saying us, or did he mean Jeremy and himself. Jeremy forced his heart to calm down.

Gavin then walked over to Jeremy and gave him a hug. “And thank you for keeping it a secret with me and helping me with buying stuff and caring for Cortana.” Gavin gave Jeremy a kiss on his cheek. “And that was my apology for giving you so much stress with keeping it a secret for a month.” 

Jeremy blushed and Gavin gave him a cheeky grin. “Unless you want the kiss to be more than just an apology.” The Golden Boy offered.

“I think you have to kiss on the mouth for it to mean more.” Jeremy returned. 

Gavin’s face was close to his, his eyes looking at him for confirmation, before moving in. Gavin allowed Jeremy plenty of time to move away, but Jeremy remained in place. 

Gavin’s lips were soft and his beard was scratchy against his own, but to Jeremy it was perfect. A perfect kiss on a perfect day.

________________________________________

Geoff brought in another cat he named Master Chief a week later, claiming Cortana would otherwise by lonely.


End file.
